Identidad
by acm2099
Summary: Durante un viaje en un crucero, Draco y Harry descubre su identidad secreta.


**Título: **Identidad**  
>Autor: <strong>acm2099**  
><strong>**Personaje/parejas: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Dobby  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Nc-17  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Durante un viaje en un crucero, Draco y Harry descubre su identidad secreta.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>iHarry Potter/i es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, iBloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc./i Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Ninguna

* * *

><p>—<em>Etamin<em> salva de nuevo _Kaerlud City__. Ayer a las tres de la madrugada, __Etamin, el caballero de de plata, _salvó a la ciudad del ataque de _Pennywise_, el payaso psicópata. Lo detuvo justo antes de que envenenara el agua de toda la ciudad con una toxina que les haría reír hasta la muerte. Ahora, _Pennywise_ se encuentra recluido en el Asilo _Gwynplaine, __el hospital psiquiátrico de las afueras de __Kaerlud City__. _—El viejo mayordomo Dobby doblo el diario y miró a su patrón—_. Muy bonita reseña, señor Malfoy. _—Draco asintió.

—Bastante buena, Dobby. Esperemos que esta vez _Pennywise _no escape tan pronto del hospital. —El coche se detuvo frente al muelle en el que estaba anclado un inmenso crucero—. ¿Tienes la información que te pedí, Dobby? —El viejo mayordomo le dio un portafolios negro.

—¿Cree que sea necesario, señor Malfoy? —Draco elevó una de sus cejas.

—Es una forma de vida extraterrestre, Dobby, con poderes que ningún otro ser humano posee. Creo que es digno de investigarse. —Dobby asintió.

—Sin embargo, parece ser amistoso. Hasta ahora _Red Son_ sólo ha protegido a _Britainpolis_.

—Hasta ahora, Dobby. Tú lo has dicho. No está de más investigar.

Draco bajó del vehículo y sonrió a las cámaras que le esperaban. Tenía años viviendo esa doble vida: por un lado era Draco Malfoy, el multimillonario dueño de industrias Malfoy que sólo se dedicaba a ser un playboy y, por el otro, era el héroe que buscaba venganza. Le arrebataron a sus padres cuando tenía ocho años y juro que se vengaría, pero cuando lo hizo, no se sintió mejor; _Kaerlud City __estaba infestado de delincuentes y psicópatas en potencia. Así que te tomó una decisión y se trasformó en un vengador enmascarado, se trasformó en __Etamin, el caballero de plata_. Sin embargo, para el mundo, Draco Malfoy era un seductor cínico y millonario sin ningún interés por nadie que no fuese él mismo.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿cómo se siente por viajar en el crucero Pandora? —Draco sonrió seductor a la reportera quien, de inmediato, se sonrojó.

—Será una experiencia maravillosa, señorita. Siempre es un placer viajar al lado de personas tan _encantadoras. _—Lanzó una mirada sugestiva a la chica quien sonrió tontamente.

—Señor Malfoy. Harry Potter, del Profeta. —Draco se permitió un segundo para observar al hombre que le hacia la pregunta—. ¿No le incómoda viajar con unas _encantadoras _joyas valoradas en más de cien millones de libras?

—Me lo pregunta por las joyas históricas que viajan en la bóveda del crucero, ¿cierto, señor Potter? —El reportero asintió—. La verdad es que no me incómoda, aunque me molesta un poco no ser considerado digno de ser tan resguardado como esas joyas. Después de todo yo solito valgo unas _encantadoras _cinco veces más que ellas. —El reportero frunció el ceño y Draco casi pudo adivinar lo que pensaba—. Pero no se preocupe, señor Potter, y esperemos que no ocurra nada en este viaje. Y de ser así, ojalá _Red Son_ no tenga una agenda pesada y pueda salvarnos.

Todos los miembros de la prensa sonrieron menos el hombre que le había hecho la pregunta. A Draco le gustaban ese tipo de hombres que no se dejaban impresionar con sus palabras. Era demasiado fácil seducir a las masas. La realidad es que el ser humano siempre busca ser seducido por algo o por alguien y Draco Malfoy era muy bueno en ello.

* * *

><p>—Vaya tipo pedante —dijo Harry a Hermione mientras subían al barco junto al resto de la prensa.<p>

—No sé, yo creo que es lindo. El tipo se queda sin padres, sale adelante solo y aún así puede sonreír. —Harry resopló.

—¿Solo? Se pudre en dinero. Si me preguntas eso ayuda bastante. —Hermione le golpeó el hombro nada amistosamente.

—Tú tuviste suerte, Harry. Cuando llegaste los Weasley te trataron como a un hijo pero Malfoy no ha conocido más cariño que el de su mayordomo y el de sus conquistas. Así que, en lo que a mí respecta, es digno de admiración que el hombre siga cuerdo a pesar de todo. —Harry terminó asintiendo—. Bien, ahora vamos a la barra porque me muero por sed.

Harry pidió su acostumbrada piña colada sin alcohol. Dio una rápida mirada al lugar y agudizó su oído. Aún pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Hermione. Cuando el chocó con La Madriguera, como llamaban a la granja de los Weasley, le aceptaron sin chistar. No les importó que hubiese llegado del cielo en lo que parecía una motocicleta voladora y tampoco se asustaron cuando empezó a manifestar extraños poderes además de una superfuerza. Los Weasley sólo sabían que era un pequeño desvalido y cuidaron de él sin saber qué clase de ser era. Sólo conocían su nombre: Harry Potter.

Al cumplir dieciocho años, Harry comprendió que su naturaleza le daba una gran responsabilidad. Desde ese momento se juro proteger _Britainpolis _y, para salvaguardar su identidad, decidió ocultar su rostro detrás de un antifaz y convertirse en _Red Son_. Sabía que protegería su ciudad y cada lugar que estuviese en peligro así que el rubio pedante no estaba tan equivocado: _Red Son_ estaba en el crucero y definitivamente protegería el arrogante culo del rubio.

Justo en ese momento Harry levantó la vista y observó al rubio, quien le estaba coqueteando al buenorrón del camarero. Le sorprendió un poco que el tan afamado señor Malfoy caminara por las dos bandas pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en él. Le sonrió de nuevo, sólo que esta vez también le guiñó un ojo y Harry casi escupe el trago que acababa de pedir. Todo parecía indicar que el rubio le estaba coqueteando a él. Aunque tal vez podía ser una jugada de su mente. No lo había querido admitir frente a Hermione pero el rubio se le había hecho increíblemente atractivo e inteligente. Además, Harry casi podía asegurar que ese rubio sexy ocultaba algo.

* * *

><p>Draco era un fiel amante de la privacidad. En su negocio tenerla era de suma importancia así que no le hizo mucha gracia que frente a su camarote estuviese el camarote de un reportero. Aunque esa incomodidad se desvaneció cuando supo que el reportero en cuestión era el hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes que le había cautivado antes de subir al barco. Sin embargo, no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Cerró la puerta y empezó a revisar los papeles que Dobby le había dado por la mañana. Él no tenía ningún tipo de superpoder pero era muy astuto y le gustaba investigar. <em>Red Son<em> era un ser de otro mundo, eso Draco lo tenía en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado y por qué? Eran dos de las incógnitas más grandes con respecto a ese ser pero la más importante era: ¿quién se escondía detrás del antifaz? ¿Quién era _Red Son_?

Draco empezó con la información que tenía en la portátil junto con los archivos nuevos que Dobby le había dado. Muchos eran noticias de las proezas de hombre. Si Draco no se equivocaba, _Red Son _debía tener su edad o por lo menos verse de esa edad, no sabía cómo funcionaba eso para los extraterrestres. El rubio estaba a punto de ver el expediente que Dobby le había entregado cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Ocultó el informe y abrió.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy. —Draco le dio una tenue sonrisa al reportero—. Soy Harry Potter, del diario Profeta, ¿recuerda?

—Por supuesto, Harry. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Draco dejó que el reportero pasara. Sabía que de no hacerlo sería muy sospechoso. Además, Harry valía el tiempo perdido.

—Quería pedirle una entrevista personal para mi diario. ¿Qué le parece? —En cuanto Harry entró en los terrenos del rubio se sintió nervioso y después un poco intrigado. En la portátil del rubio había varias fotografías de _Red Son_.

—Soy fanático de los superhéroes —dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo derecho. Harry tosió un poco intentando disimular que se había sonrojado—. Entonces, señor Potter, ¿qué quiere saber de mí? No creo que mi interés por los hombres fornidos sea de suma importancia para un diario tan serio como el Profeta. A menos que usted sea corresponsal de la venenosa Rita Skeeter.

—No, para nada. De hecho vengo con la idea de preguntarle sobre el nuevo prototipo de jet en el que están trabajando los ingenieros de Industrias Malfoy. —Draco se puso tenso de pronto. La creación de ese jet era una pantalla para que él pudiera trabajar en la creación de su propio avión. A diferencia de _Red Son, Etamin_ no podía volar y eso le quitaba valioso tiempo a la hora de combatir el crimen.

—Eso tendría que preguntárselo a mi jefe de proyectos y desafortunadamente él no está en este crucero. Pero con gusto, cuando usted diga, se puede comunicar con Industrias Malfoy y pedir una conferencia con el señor Theo Nott.

Harry asintió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida escoltado por Draco. Cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró quedando demasiado cerca de Draco, quien ni se inmutó. Al contrario, se le acercó un poco más provocando que Harry perdiera un poco de valentía. Sin embargo, no se retiró.

—Tengo una corazonada, señor Malfoy. Estoy casi seguro de que usted no es del todo como se muestra. —Draco elevó una de sus cejas y sonrió con burla.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo cree que soy en realidad, señor Potter? —Harry lo miró intensamente.

—Más interesante que un simple playboy que va saltando de cama en cama.

Sin más, el reportero salió del camarote de Draco dejándole con un suspiró entrecortado. Amaba los retos y ese chico Potter era uno muy bueno. Con una sonrisa mal disimulada regresó a sus papeles.

* * *

><p>Harry entró al camarote dio un suspiró cansado, un poco y más hubiese salido corriendo del camarote de Malfoy. Ese rubio era como un abismo y casi se perdía en esos ojos plata. Sabía que ahí había un misterio pero no quería involucrarse mucho. Tal vez Malfoy era de esos locos millonarios a los que les gustaba el peligro y no quería estar en medio del algo así. El que jugaba con fuego se quemaba y, aunque a Harry le gustaba mucho la idea de quemarse entre las piernas de Malfoy, prefería pasar de largo. No se podía dar el lujo de que el rubio descubriera que él era <em>Red Son.<em>

Esa era una de las razones más importantes por las que no tenía una pareja que le esperara en casa. No podía darse el lujo de poner en riesgo a alguien inocente porque, a pesar de que identidad era secreta, sabía que tener a alguien a su lado era un talón de Aquiles. Cualquier villano se podía aprovechar y él no quería cargar con eso en su conciencia. Necesitaba a alguien que se pudiera cuidar solo de los supervillanos que le seguían y eso era tan difícil como pedirle a Hermione que no pensara que siempre tenía la razón.

—¿Dónde estabas? Hace un momento vine y no había nadie. —Harry se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione.

—¿Sabes? Algún día me vas a encontrar desnudo o corriéndome una paja. ¿Por qué nunca tocas? —Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si me importase, la verdad. ¿Dónde estabas? —En ocasiones su amiga podía ser tan analítica y cortante...

—Fui con Malfoy. Le pregunte sobre el nuevo jet que están fabricando en sus industrias. —Hermione negó.

—Te dije que Malfoy no sabía nada de eso. Él se interesa muy poco en lo que hacen sus empresas. —La chica llegó hasta el guardarropa de Harry, le sacó el esmoquin y valoró el estado de sus zapatos.

—¿Ya terminaste de darle el visto buen a mi ropa? —Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo quiero disfrutar lo que resta del viaje, Harry. Ya he conseguido las entrevistas que necesitábamos y ahora sólo nos queda relajarnos y, quién sabe, aquí hay mucho empresario atractivo. Tal vez alguno de ellos pueda ser para ti. —Harry rodó sus ojos y la miró exasperado.

—No necesito una casamentera, Hermione.

—Sólo nos preocupamos por ti. Ron y yo te debemos nuestra felicidad y no queremos verte solo por más tiempo. —Harry la abrazó.

—No necesito a nadie pero gracias. Ahora vete, necesito darme una ducha para ir a la dichosa cena de gala.

* * *

><p>Draco entró al salón partiendo plaza. Había miles de luces y los flashes de las cámaras sobre él mientras buscaba con la mirada a una persona en particular. Lo encontró hablando animadamente con su amiga. El rubio sonrió, cogió una copa de champaña y caminó decidido hacia la pareja pero, justo antes de llegar a Potter y su amiga, la Secretaria de Estado se lo llevó a bailar con ella.<p>

—Entonces, Harry, ¿no hay nadie que te guste? —La mirada del moreno estaba sobre Malfoy, quien bailaba con la Secretaria de Estado. Ese rubio era un criminal, nadie podía verse tan bien con esmoquin. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba cómo se vería sin nada de ropa.

—¿Qué? —Hermione lo observó—. Oh, sí, gustarme. No, Hermione, no hay nadie que me llame la atención. —La chica negó.

—Harry, eso no puede ser. —Potter se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quiere que te diga, Hermione? Tal vez soy asexual.

—Pues no eras muy asexual la semana pasada cuando te encontré magreándote con Wood en tu oficina. —Harry se rio con fuerza mientras desviaba de nuevo la mirada hacia la pista de baile.

Draco estaba pensando que eso de ser tan popular era perjudicial para sus verdaderos intereses. En cuatro ocasiones habían frustrado sus intenciones de acercarse a Harry pero, como siempre decía, no había quinto malo. Tocó ligeramente el hombro derecho del moreno quien se giró y le sonrió.

—Señor Potter, he querido acercarme a usted toda la noche pero tuve que sortear varios obstáculos para llegar aquí. ¿Está disfrutando de la velada? —Harry boqueó un poco. No esperaba que el multimillonario Draco Malfoy siguiera con su pequeño juego.

—Sí, ha sido muy interesante. —Draco le sonrió.

—Y eso que aún no ha visto nada. Los fuegos artificiales serán más tarde. —Hermione se aclaró la garganta esperando que los dos hombres la notaran—. Lo siento, señorita Granger. ¿Le molestaría mucho si le robó a su pareja para que baile conmigo? —Hermione negó y Draco sujetó de la muñeca a Harry antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar.

—Yo no sé bailar. —Draco sonrió.

—Es fácil, sólo necesitas balancear tu cadera y dejarte llevar por mí.

Se colocaron en medio de la pista y se acercaron un poco mirándose a los ojos. Cuando Draco estaba por pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Harry una enorme explosión movió el barco. Por un segundo nadie dijo nada pero en cuanto se recuperaron del shock inicial todo mundo intentó salir del salón. Harry corrió hacia Hermione para cerciorarse de que se iba mientras Draco corría hacia los camarotes.

* * *

><p>El rubio dejó tirada la chaqueta del esmoquin mientras se deshacía la pajarita y se desabotonaba la camisa sin detener su marcha. Abrió la puerta de su camarote, cogió su traje y se cambió. Cuando estaba por colocarse la máscara se giró, levantó la vista y se encontró con Harry vestido con el traje rojo de <em>Red Son<em> y el antifaz en las manos. Las miradas de ambos se llenaron de sorpresa. Una explosión más les hizo espabilar. Se colocaron la máscara y el antifaz, respectivamente, y corrieron hacia la bóveda.

—¿Así que detrás del arrogante Draco Malfoy está _Etamin?_ —Draco saltó una viga que había caído.

—No soy el único que oculta su rostro, _Red Son. _

El agua se estaba acumulando en el interior del barco provocando que se fuera hundiendo poco a poco. Draco estaba casi seguro de que la gente estaría volviéndose loca y eso era contraproducente. Mientras el barco se siguiera hundiendo el pánico podía hacer más daño que las propias explosiones.

—_Red Son_, vas a tener que salir a la superficie y conseguir que otro barco se lleve a la gente. Yo voy a la bóveda para ver qué sucede. —Por un segundo Harry pensó en protestar pero decidió no gastar energía en ello. Draco, o mejor dicho _Etamin, _tenía razón. Voló y salió del barco.

Draco, vestido con su traje plateado de _Etamin,_ corrió por todo el barco hasta llegar a la bóveda que estaba siendo atacada por tres estúpidos que, al parecer, habían pensado que si la bóveda era impenetrable el barco no lo era, así que destruirían el barco. Lo que no sabían era que eso sería inútil: la bóveda jamás se abriría y terminaría hundiéndose con los millones en joyas en el fondo del mar.

Uno de los delincuentes lo vio y se lanzó hacia él. _Etamin _ se agachó y el tipo voló sobre él. Otro quiso golpearle pero bloqueó el golpe y le empujó sobre el otro que estaba por levantarse. El tercer sujeto cogió una barra de madera y la rompió en la cabeza de _Etamin,_ quien se desorientó un poco. Al menos el material de su traje le ayudó a que el golpe no hubiese sido tan doloroso.

—¿Sabes? Odio cuando me golpean con objetos contundentes. —_Etamin_ cogió al tipo del cuello y lo levantó hasta estrellarlo contra la puerta de la bóveda.

—Ey —le llamó uno de los tipos, quien tenía un pequeño aparato en la mano—. Nosotros no vamos a ir a la cárcel, preferimos el infierno y te llevaremos con nosotros.

—Joder.

Tomó su arma con el arnés en ella y apuntó hacia arriba esperando que el gancho se sujetara de algo. Cuando lo sintió firme accionó el aparato justo a la vez que la explosión acaba con todo. El fuego se avivaba debajo de él justo cuando llegó a la superficie.

* * *

><p><em>Red Son <em>llevó un buque de la guardia costera con botes de rescate y ayudó a las personas a subir. El crucero era una ruina completa y él estaba un poco preocupado por _Etamin. _Cuando tocó el turno de Hermione ella balbuceaba que ayudara al señor Malfoy. Una vez que todas las personas estuvieron en los botes y _Red Son _se preguntaba dónde demonios estaba _Etamin,_ se escuchó una nueva explosión y segundos después _Etamin_ salió a la superficie de entre las llamas. _Red Son_ dejó en el barco a la mujer que llevaba en brazos. Estaba por regresar cuando el fuego llegó al combustible derramado por el barco y hubo una nueva explosión que terminó por hundir al crucero y a _Etamin _en él.

_Red Son_ no se lo pensó, se sumergió en el agua buscando a _Etamin_ entre los restos del barco y el fuego que aún estaba en la superficie. Alcanzó a distinguir un atisbo de plata hundiéndose y se lanzó de inmediato hacia él. Tomó a _Etamin _ y salió del agua pero no fue hacia el buque de la guardia costera, prefirió ir hacia un arrecife cercano. Ambos habían perdido parte de su ropa y era mejor alejarse de las multitudes curiosas. Más tarde ya podrían inventarse algo para justificar que ninguno estuviera en el buque.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó dejándole ponerse de pie en las rocas. _Etamin _asintió—. Qué bueno.

_Red Son _se lanzó sobre los labios de _Etamin_ besándolo con pasión. Sus dientes chocaron un momento pero después encontraron el balance perfecto para besarse. Los brazos de _Etamin _se enredaron en el cuello de _Red Son,_ quien acercó el cuerpo del caballero plateado hacia él sujetándole por la cintura.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de besarte con el antifaz puesto —dijo Draco. _Red Son _sonrió mientras sus manos iban hacia el cinturón del traje de _Etamin_.

—No tenía ni idea de que eras _Etamin._ —Harry intentó besar el cuello de Draco pero la máscara se lo impedía—. ¡Joder! Tienes un traje muy elaborado. —Draco sonrió, se sacó los guantes y se quitó la máscara junto con la parte superior de su traje.

—¿También necesitas ayuda abajo? —pregunto Draco divertido. Harry gruñó y le bajó los pantalones de golpe—. No te quites el antifaz —Harry besó al rubio con fuerza.

—Date la vuelta —pidió Harry.

Al principio Draco no se giró, pero Harry lo sujetó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Draco apoyo los brazos en la roca mientras Harry le besaba el cuello, le mordía los hombros y seguía el camino de su columna vertebral hasta arrodillarse delante de sus nalgas. Con ambas manos, Harry las separó y con la lengua buscó la entrada. Dio una lamida por toda la hendidura y con la punta de la lengua trazó un círculo en la piel fruncida. La saliva empapó el culo de Draco sobre el que Harry fue girando el dedo índice.

Draco gemía mientras Harry le acariciaba de esa manera. Quería que sucediera pronto así que echó la cadera hacia atrás buscando que la lengua y los dedos de Harry entraran más en él. Harry se separó causándole una sensación de vacío. No quiso voltear. Empezó a tocarse porque estaba increíblemente duro. Escuchó la ropa de Harry caer y luego sintió una piel fría chocar con su espalda mientras la polla dura de Harry buscaba abrigo entre sus nalgas. Harry frotó su polla un par de veces, moviéndose lentamente y desquiciando al rubio. Draco se movió suavemente imitando el vaivén de Harry hasta que se desesperó y se detuvo.

Harry atrapó los labios de Draco entre los suyos para besarlo mientras entraba en él. Ambos gimieron cuando tocó fondo y empezó a moverse. Harry quería durar un poco más pero Draco le demandaba que fuese más y más rápido. Él sólo gruñía y obedecía los deseos del rubio sujetándole de la cintura para acercarlo más a él y follarle todo lo duro que Draco quería. Ambos se corrieron gruñendo entrecortadamente.

* * *

><p><em>Tres semanas después. Mansión Malfoy.<em>

—Ya encontraron y pudieron sacar la bóveda —dijo Harry temblando de excitación al sentir los dientes de Draco rozándole el cuello.

—Qué bien, pobre Reina, ya estaba llorando por la pérdida de sus joyas.

Draco acaricio la erección de Harry sobre la tela de los pantalones. Lo besó lentamente mientras le bajaba el cierre. Después, coló con agilidad su mano derecha. Empuñó la polla de Harry, quien gimió, cerró los ojos y abrió un poco más las piernas para darle acceso. Draco intentó ignorar los golpes en la puerta pero no pudo ignorar la voz de su mayordomo.

—Señor Malfoy, siento interrumpir pero ha habido una fuga en el Asilo _Gwynplaine __y todos sus enemigos mortales han escapado. Me temo que no van a esperar para atacar. _—Draco gimió frustrado.

—Espérame una hora y regreso, ¿ok? —Harry sonrió y le besó.

—Mejor vamos los dos y terminamos en media hora para regresar a lo nuestro. —Draco sonrió. Le encantaban los superhéroes.


End file.
